


Forever yours, my lover.

by Evaney_Desterek



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Letters, Love, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaney_Desterek/pseuds/Evaney_Desterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El si è spenta e tutto ciò che rimane ad Al, in attesa di raggiungere il suo cuore, sono i diari di lei, ovvero la testimonianza di un'amore che dura da tutta la vita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever yours, my lover.

 

_**Forever Yours**_

 

  
  
_"Lentamente ho preso coscienza del mio corpo, come se, fino ad allora, vivendo solo in funzione di lui, non ne fossi mai stata pienamente consapevole._

_Sono stata così tanto lui che ho perso la concezione di avere una bocca, occhi, naso, labbra... sono stata così tanto presa dal cuore che ho dimenticato tutto il resto._

_E' una sensazione strana, come riemergere dall'acqua dopo tanto tempo, eppure non mi sento affatto più leggera, c'è ancora qualcosa che pesa al centro di me: il mio cuore._

_Dopo cinque anni di lotta continua ho deciso di arrendermi, gettare la spugna, alzare bandiera bianca insomma, e tutto ciò che ho ricavato da quella guerra di logoramento è stato un cuore pieno di doloroso odio che, a ben vedere, non èaltro che amore._

_Non è divertente come sia sottile la differenza fra odio e amore? L'uno è l'equivalente dell'altro, eppure sono gli opposti._

_E' quello che ho nel cuore, o in quello che ne rimane! Sì, perchè ho un pezzo di carbone avvizzito e logorato, pieno di buchi che perdono._

_Odio l'amore ma amo ancora chi mi ha distrutto e me ne vergogno perchè gliel'ho permesso io, con le mie stesse mani._

_Insomma, per intenderci, immaginate che sul campo di battaglia si affrontino... inglesi e francesi. Ecco, era come se all'improvviso i francesi avessero detto agli inglesi: "Prego, entrate pure ed attaccateci"._

_E' andata così. Alla fine gli inglesi non si sono lasciati nulla dietro. Nemmeno tu._

_Ho tenuto fede a qualcosa che traballava e non era sicuro, come le scale d'emergenza della mia scuola, e alla fine ci sono crollata insieme._

_Cosa potevo fare, però? Io amavo ed amo, e non è possibile dire di no da un giorno all'altro._

_Vago per uno spazio indefinito da un paio di giorni, nella vana speranza di trovare un appiglio, ma non ce ne sono per quelli disperati come me. Sono un vuoto nel vuoto, non sento nulla, tutte sensazioni attutite._

_Alla radio danno una canzone d'amore ed io corro a spegnerla perchè non ce la faccio, okay? Non riesco a sopportare tutto ciò che ha a che fare con "amore" o "sentimento" perchè so che romperanno gli argini che sto cercando disperatamente di tenere in piedi, come Atlante che doveva sorreggere il peso del mondo, io cerco di tenere il peso di un amore fallito grande quanto la terra._

_Sembra tutto un sogno nebuloso o sono io a vedere tutto sbiadito soltanto perchè ho perso? I vincitori vedono tutto in modo nuovo e splendido, i perdenti... perdono ogni logica, e si perdono a lungo andare nell'immensità di una follia morbosa fatta di "se" e "ma", che poi, chi cazzo li ha inventati questi due? Con tutto il rispetto perchè è grazie a questi che a volte si trovano soluzioni e ci si oppone, però quando perdi tutto il coraggio di aprire la bocca e dar voce a ciò che senti, ti fottono solo il cervello!_

_Ah, non dovrei prendermela con due particelle che fanno parte di un sistema più grande e glorioso di grammatica, no, dovrei prendermela con me stessa, dopotutto questo è solo colpa mia._

_Dai, non è per autocommiserarmi ma me l'avevano detto tutti, sapete? Persino lui._

_"Keep the distance" e "Sono uno stronzo" dovrebbero essere dei segnali lampeggianti, ma il mio cuore quel giorno s'era messo i paraocchi, allora gliel'hanno urlato ma aveva i paraorecchi. E' essenzialmente uno stupido capriccioso e anche masochista... gli piace farsi del male e continuare a guardare senza perdere l'affetto negli occhi chi l'ha spinto per terra! E' anche un gran chiacchierone perchè non fa altro che buttarmi nella mente le immagini di ogni momento, nemmeno fosse giunto il giorno della mia dipartita e dovessi rivivere tutta la mia vita in un secondo._

_Che poi dovrebbero insegnare alle persone come fare per dimenticare qualcuno in fretta, un "Manuale per addomesticare un cuore testardo", ecco cosa dovrebbero inventare!_

_Io ci ho provato sapete? Ho parlato con il mio cuore tante di quelle volte.. ho cercato anche di convincerlo che era sbagliato, che soffirre in quel modo gli faceva male, ci faceva male e che non ne valeva la pena, ma sapete lui cosa mi ha risposto ogni volta?  
"Se non vale la pena soffrire per amore, per cosa vale la pena soffrire?" ed era così sincero ed ingenuo, come un bambino, che mi si sono spente le parole in gola e ho iniziato a piangere. Alla fine lui ha consolato me e, alla fine, nulla è cambiato."_

 

Quando finii di leggere quella vecchia pagina del suo diario, mi resi conto che, lungo le mie guance scorrevano lente e pigre lacrime.

Il mio viso era ormai segnato dalle rughe, la mia giovinezza era andata via da tempo eppure leggere quelle pagine aveva riaperto in me il baratro di vecchi ricordi e sensi di colpa. Quel diario mi ricordava l'inizio di una storia d'amore durata una vita, poi, una volta che avevo deciso di mettere la testa a posto e correre dall'unica donna che – sapevo sin dall'inizio – avrei amato per il resto della mia vita. Sapevo di averla fatta piangere all'epoca, e anche nel corso della vita aveva versato altre lacrime a causa mia, ma non me l'aveva mai rinfacciato, lasciando che il tempo e l'amore ricucissero i tagli e vedere lì, nero su azzurro, verde, giallo e rosso tutto, mi lasciava senza fiato. Scorrendo le pagine trovai una vecchia foto dimenticata e le lacrime divennero singhiozzi. 

Lei non c'era più da due anni ormai, la malattia l'aveva portata via, lasciandola appassire come un fiore, anche se per me era rimasta la più bella donna del mondo, e l'unica cosa che mi faceva compagnia in quella piccola casa vuota e al tempo stesso piena di lei, erano gli echi sbiaditi delle nostre conversazioni e quei diari. 

Riportavano passo per passo la nostra storia, la storia di una vita, e io la lessi ingordo di tenere per me ogni memoria, di rivivere come un film ogni attimo passato insieme al mio cuore. Mi consolava sapere quanto mi avesse amato, quanto mi amava e quanto avrebbe continuato ad amarmi.

"Al" mi aveva detto con la sua voce stanca "ti amo" e io avevo capito che stava per spegnersi e che voleva che io lo sentissi dalla sua voce un'ultima volta.

"Ti amo, El" le avevo risposto senza piangere, non volevo che lasciasse questo mondo con il rimpianto di lasciarmi da solo.

Erano tutti lì, in quelle parole, più di cinquant'anni di vita, poi aveva sorriso e si era spenta e io mi ero sentito perso, alla deriva, _"un vuoto nel vuoto"_ come s'era sentita lei quando l'avevo lasciata la prima volta.

Rimpiansi i "se" e i "ma" che in quel caso non lasciavano aperta nessuna soluzione o opposizione o possibilità, nulla, e mi limitai a fissare sperduto l'immensità della sua assenza.

 

 

Quando arrivai a sfogliare l'ultima pagina dell'ultimo diario, scritto con mano debole edincerta, stanca ma soddisfatta, trovai una nota scritta proprio il Venerdì 22 Febbraio 2013, poche ore prima di morire.

 

_"Caro Al,_

_questa probabilmente è l'ultima nota che scrivo. Non ho testamento da fare, tutto ciò che posseggo è quello che abbiamo condiviso nel corso della vita, tutto ciò che posso lasciarti è quello che hai sempre avuto, sin da quel primo giorno a scuola: il mio cuore, il mio amore, tutta me stessa._

_Non è facile scriverti con la consapevolezza che scritto questo non ci vedremo per un po' ma ti prometto che, quando mi raggiungerai, avrai altri diari da leggere, sì, perchè vedi, anche se non è un vero e proprio testamento, l'unica cosa materiale che posso lasciarti sono i miei diari._

_Ci troverai parecchie cose che sai ma anche che non sai._

_Capirai che non c'è stata nessun'altra persona al mondo che possa averti amato come ti ho amato io in tutta la mia vita._

_Sono sempre stata tua e sempre lo sarò, lo sai, no? La malattia mi avrà anche uccisa ma questo mio cuore malandato e testardo non smetterà mai di amarti._

_Non ho paura che tu ti dimentichi di me, so che non lo farai._

_La Vecchia con la Falce sta arrivando ma non ho più paura adesso che ti ho detto questo._

_Ci vedremo dall'altro lato, amore, ma fai con calma io sarò comunque quì ad aspettarti._

_Per Sempre Tua,_

_El."_

 

Presi la penna e risposi:

_"Cara El,_

_quì è il tuo amato Al che ti risponde._

_Sta tranquilla, non ho intenzione di morire nè di dimenticarti! Sei sempre quì, vicino a me, nel cuore e in ogni ruga di questo vecchio corpo malandato._

_Sai che la mia malattia mi costringe a dimenticare le cose ma tu non sei una cosa e quindi non ho intenzione di lasciarti andare via dai miei ricordi._

_Arriverà presto anche per me la Vecchia, ne sono certo, e l'accoglierò con tutta la gioia del cuore, e lo sai che è così!_

_I nostri figli hanno la loro vita e i loro scopi, io senza di te non ho nell'una ne gli altri!_

_Ci vedremo dall'altro lato, amore, e mi raccomando fatti trovare perchè avrò bisogno di te anche lì e se sarai in ritardo ti aspetterò sulla soglia, anche tutta l'eternità._

_Per Sempre Tuo,_

_Al"_

 

La Vecchia non mi fece attendere molto ma lasciai il mondo con gioia.

L'unica cosa che avevamo potuto lasciare ai nostri figli e nipoti era la Nostra storia, la testimonianza di come fossero stati frutto dell'Amore e qualcosa che li consolasse nei momenti di bisogno.

Accanto ai diari e alle lettere, avevo lasciato un'unica frase:  
 _"Quando tutto va male, l'Amore è l'unico conforto."_  
  
  
  
  
 


End file.
